Catch Up
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A different take on how Yokozawa and Kirishima met. The oneshot story moves back from Past to Present, hopefully its not too confusing. Filled with my love for Trifecta (as usual).


**Catch Up**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, its been quite awhile... I haven't completely fallen off the planet just yet. Too many unfortunate incidents have occurred in my family that have been quite draining: hospital admittances, injuries, a heart attack...its just not been a good couple months as of late. Anyway, enough of that, this is just a random story for Trifecta, under a completely different guise of how the boys _could _of met. Several changes have occurred. Just my warped self playing with them again.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" A man dressed in a navy suit mumbled to himself as he gazed down at his wrist watch noting the time. Steely blue eyes glanced up at the darkening sky when a rumble of thunder echoed throughout the bustling city. The businessman suddenly jolted, a woman having run into his side, his hand instantly going out to stop her from tripping up and falling to the footpath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Her dark eyes glanced up at the kind man and instantly widened. "Yokozawa-kun!" The man in question stared quietly back at the short woman before him, observing as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear with her left hand, his eyes falling to her wrist where a large birthmark was. A birthmark he was very familiar with.

"Kurosawa-san!" The woman in question beamed him a smile, pleased that he still remembered her even if they'd not seen each other since high school.

"What a surprise to see you again."

"Ah, yes indeed."

"How have you been?"

"Not bad, and you?" Yokozawa Takafumi was never good when it came to running into people from his past. He just really didn't know what to say or how to react towards them. Getting in touch with a past you'd pretty much forgotten about can be quite tiring indeed, as he already knew from previous experience.

"Oh yes, busy as ever. What are you doing right now, perhaps we could catch up?"

"Actually..."

"Found you!" Steely blue eyes gazed down at the short girl who pretty much barrelled into him, arms instantly winding around his waist, a head lifting up to give him a massive big smile.

"Hiyo," Yokozawa couldn't help the soft look that graced his usually hardened facial features as his hand rose to glide his fingers through one of her pigtails. It was then he remembered he had company and darted his eyes back to the wide eyed Kurosawa-san who was looking between him and the energetic 11 year old at his side.

It was Hiyo who ended up talking first. "A friend of yours?" Both she and Yokozawa watched as Kurosawa turned a little red in the face, becoming flustered all of a sudden and bid a hasty retreat, telling him to forget about the 'catch up' comment.

"What was that about?" The businessman jolted at the deep voice behind him and turned to look over his shoulder at the ever so casual looking Kirishima Zen, Editor-in-Chief of Japun, Hiyo's father _and_ his lover of 5 years if one could believe it.

"A friend of Oniichan's." Hiyo piped up as she finally dislodged herself from the businessman.

"A friend that runs away?" Yokozawa gave the man a sideways glance as he took Hiyori's backpack from her shoulders and swung it over one of his, she beaming him a smile of thanks for taking the bulky bag from her small shoulders. It did seem pretty heavy, but the salesman assumed it was stuffed with her gym clothes, sneakers and numerous textbooks as exams would be starting soon. Hiyo would be starting her first year of junior high soon, he already knew she would pass her exams with flying colours.

"She was an old girlfriend from high school." Steely orbs observed almond widen slightly at the casual comment he made as the three of them headed down the street.

Yokozawa had gone to work this morning, it being a Saturday, but only to do a mass amount of printouts for the meeting he was attending first thing Monday morning. As he was just stapling the last lot of documents together, his phone had vibrated in his pocket, Kirishima's face popping up on the screen. He'd gotten a rare Saturday off and had just collected Hiyori from finishing a half day of schooling when he sent a message seeing if he'd join them for coffee and cake...and of course dinner later on and no doubt a "sleepover" too.

"A what?"

"You heard me." Yokozawa coolly replied back. "She wanted to _catch up_ but I think Hiyo here scared her off."

"Eh, how did I do that?" Big brown eyes pouted up at him before she faced the right way so as not to bump into the glass door of the large modern restaurant which was growing in popularity, especially regarding their award winning desserts. When Hiyo read about it, the three of them just _had_ to try it out for themselves.

Yokozawa didn't have a chance to respond to her question as a waitress came over to welcome them. "Table for three please." She nodded in kind and showed them to a booth near the window, Yokozawa sitting on one side with Hiyo's bag and his briefcase next to him while father and daughter sat on the other side. They had arrived just in time when all three watched as the heavens opened up and a massive downpour was in progress, pedestrians who were not prepared for it were running for cover.

"Ah, look at the display cabinet with all the sweets!" Hiyori gushed, eyeing the large glass refrigerated cabinet across the way.

"Why don't you take a look?" Kirishima voiced and his adorable daughter hopped off the seat, practically skipping her way over to the cabinet, chatting merrily to a waitress behind the counter who seemed more then happy to answer any of her questions as Hiyori pointed to various sweets.

"Now what is this about you having a girlfriend?" Kirishima turned the conversation back on his younger partner, watching as his dark haired companion glanced over the menu at him before his eyes moved back to reading whatever it was that had caught his fancy.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I have gone out with various people." Yokozawa really didn't like such talk within a family restaurant, not that it was busy at the moment, but still.

"I see..."

"And don't give me that frowning face, you're not a child." Yokozawa rolled his eyes as he finally placed down the menu, mentally deciding on an espresso and a set menu of taste testing about 6 different desserts, mainly so Hiyori could have more to try. "Look, there is no reason to be jealous, it was a long time ago and besides Hiyo scared her off, Kurosawa-san probably thinking she was my daughter or something."

"She pretty much is you know."

Yokozawa felt his heart flutter slightly at the comment, not really knowing just how he should respond to that and instead opted for, "Catch ups are far too draining and the last one seriously played havoc with my emotions."

"Hey!" Kirishima quipped back, feathers ruffled slightly at the comment, but his sulking didn't last long as he finally caught the small teasing grin on his lovers face and felt his shoulders ease as he slumped back against the cushioned backing of the booth.

"I am glad you didn't say no to my catch up."

"Not like I had much of a choice." Yokozawa watched a lopsided grin form on his older lovers lips as a soft chuckle broke through.

* * *

[Five years ago]

"Yokozawa-kun?" The man in question rose from his seated position to stare over at his superior. "Is everything prepared for the meeting?"

"Yes, I've all the appropriate paperwork printed off." The dark haired, grey suit wearing businessman responded, his voice a deep rumble milling about the Sales Department at Marukawa.

"Shall we head off then?" Yokozawa Takafumi was the newest employee at the company, having been hired literally three months earlier. He'd worked bloody hard during that three months and his superior had been paying attention to his efforts. This was his 'reward' in a sense. Attending a meeting with other department heads. Yokozawa had been placed in charge of preparing all the sales documents and graphs for both Emerald and Japun. He dealt more with the staff in Emerald then he did with the staff in Japun though and painstakingly he took the time to meet with the head sales representative for Japun who had just begun maternity leave. The dark haired, stern looking man was confident all this information would be understood by whoever was attending the meeting and hopefully it would be well received.

* * *

The men headed for the 8th floor and quietly walked down the hallway and entered a boardroom, they being the first to arrive. Yokozawa began moving around the room, placing copies of documents at each vacant chair. He realised that although he had copies for everyone, he did not have a copy as reference for himself, finally remembering he'd left the memory stick in his laptop as that was what he was going to use when he projected the information onto the screen.

"Fujikawa-san," The dark haired businessman quietly got his superiors attention and explained he would ask a staff member on this floor to bring in a jug of water and some glasses and also pick up the memory stick. He apologised for his mistake but was waved off by his superior who didn't seem fussed at all since no one was here yet. Quickly Yokozawa did as he said he would do and was back in a flash, a little puffed as he'd run down the stairs and back up them instead of waiting for the elevator.

Just as he was preparing the projector, a couple of men entered the boardroom, exchanging greetings with Fujikawa. Steely blue eyes focused on the two men, one being Takano Masamune, a man one year younger then Yokozawa and the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald. The tall man beside him was Hatori Yoshiyuki, a well liked editor in the same department as Takano and pretty much Takano's right hand man at times.

It wasn't long before the boardroom was filled with an assortment of staff and Yokozawa's eyes darted to his superior who gave a slight nod of the head as the older man was closing the door as all parties were now present.

Clicking a remote, to project his hard work across the large screen, the salesman turned his gaze towards his audience, all eyes except one pair were gazing down at the documents provided to them. The man in his late 20's almost reeled back as a pair of almond eyes gazed across the room at him. Out of sheer habit the salesman cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a bit nervous and caught the attention of several men in the room, including his superior.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to attend this meeting. I'm Yokozawa Takafumi from the Sales Department and today..." The businessman was off, his voice clear and precise as he made his way through the presentation. He'd spent several weeks on the documentation, having handed it over to his superior to discuss with the attendees of the meeting, however he was quite surprised Fujikawa had insisted he attend the meeting and be the one to present his findings.

Earlier, before he began, when they were still waiting on a couple more Director's, Yokozawa had gulped down a lump in his throat when the President, Isaka Ryuichiro walked in the room. His superior forgot to mention that he was attending! However after a glass of water the salesman was calm and decided he'd not think too much about it until he noticed a pair of intense almond eyes gazing over at him. During his three month stint so far he'd been introduced to a lot of people and he'd definitely remember those intense eyes, but this man was not familiar to him.

Yokozawa decided to forget the stare for the time being as he had to remind himself that today was a perfect opportunity for him to perhaps gain some respect from other members of the company that may not understand just what occurs within the Sales Department and just how much time and effort is spent completing various duties that fall within this particular part of the business.

* * *

"Does anyone have any questions?" Yokozawa's throat was parched, he'd been talking for about 90 minutes. As he stepped to the table, hand going out to gulp down half a glass of water, his eyes roamed the boardroom to see no one appeared to have any questions for him. He'd hoped his time had not been wasted and the information he provided was understood. Perhaps the men and women before him would take their questions to his superior at a later time, he just wasn't too sure. The salesman watched his superior stand from his seat, he thanking everyone for attending and both men bowed and watched as staff began to file out of the boardroom, taking the documentation supplied with them.

"Fujikawa-san, a word if you please?" Steely blue orbs glanced in the direction of the only two men which were left in the room, standing in the far corner near the large glass windows which were covered by black blinds that had now been drawn open since the presentation had concluded. One was Isaka and the other was the man who quietly starred at him throughout the entire 90 minute meeting. Yokozawa busied himself with turning off the equipment and moving around the table to collect the glasses and empty jug of water and placed them pack onto the tray.

"Yokozawa-kun," His eyes darted to his superior who was waving him over and as calmly as he could, the 28 year old made his way over. "Are you familiar with Japun?"

"I must admit not as much as I am with Emerald since I deal mainly with that area. I have had several meetings with Miyano-san in order to provide the information contained within today's meeting and she has provided me with other various documents of what is currently published by Japun, who the authors are and where exactly each manga is currently at and when the manga is published and who is taking care of which author as well."

"Would you be interested in learning more?"

"Eh?" The dark haired man felt a little mortified at his dumb response, eyes flickering to the light chuckle coming from the light haired, almond eyed man beside him.

"Yokozawa-kun, this is Kirishima Zen, Editor-in-Chief of Japun." The salesman felt his shoulders go straight when the man, who seemed rather casual, especially the way he was dressed, presented him with a business card from his back pocket. Quickly Yokozawa pulled one from his card case which had been sitting in the inner pocket of his jacket. "Since Miyano-san is now on maternity leave, a replacement has not been organised for Japun and Kirishima-san was quite impressed with your presentation this morning."

"Th-Thank you..." The younger man didn't really know what to say.

"After a quick discussion with Isaka-san, we've agreed that your expertise will be shared with Japun while Miyano-san is away for 6 months." Steely orbs widened at this news. Quickly he bowed to the men before him, thanking them for this opportunity. Quietly he watched his superior and Isaka leave the room.

"Its been a long time Yokozawa-kun," The salesman turned his gaze back to Kirishima who held a light smile upon his lips. "I'm glad you got rid of those bulky glasses, they hid your pretty eyes too much back then." The salesman felt his eyebrows furrow and jolted when the man bent slightly down, leaning in closer. "May I go back to calling you Taka-kun?"

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met before." Yokozawa tried to contain himself as he bristled slightly at the man before him. Yes he was older then him, and was higher up in the company as well, so Kirishima could very well call him whatever he liked, but that sort of familiarity, considering they'd only just met, was quite rude to him.

"Ouch that truly does hurt." Steely blue eyes widened slightly when he slowly watched fingers rise, they caressing the back of his neck, over a scar which was half hidden by his black hair. "Don't you remember, I was the cause of this scar, well technically it was Karina-chan who got angry and pushed you away from me, but still..."

Yokozawa took a step back, flashes of his childhood which he'd pretty much forgotten about rolled about in his head, coming back thick and fast. "Kirishima-senpai?" He watched the older man before him smile that smile which had made his stomach churn all those years ago. "You look nothing like you did in school!" Yokozawa complained, feeling his cheeks flush slightly at his sudden outburst.

The Kirishima he remembered from his schooling days was like a sparkling prince, well mannered, extremely popular and very neat and tidy, his longer hair back then was always placed back in a low ponytail. Though the 'sparkling prince' was truly a mask the guy wore back then, but he did have an air of charm and coolness about him. The man that stood before him now looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, hair askew, his unbuttoned shirt over the white one was slightly wrinkled and he seemed a bit unshaven too! It also didn't help that it appeared the Kirishima from his childhood had worn coloured contact lenses, which had been a radiant green colouring. He never knew his Senpai's first name either, so that was another reason why he didn't recognise the man straight away.

A knock at the slightly ajar door broke the two men from staring at each other as a woman walked in apologising profusely for interrupting them, but another meeting needed to be set up in the room they were currently occupying.

Yokozawa collected his stuff, just as Kirishima did and the men stepped into the hallway, Yokozawa's arms full as he had the tray of glasses and empty jug as well.

"I'd take you to Japun right now, but its best if you work out what days you're working alongside Emerald and what days your working alongside Japun. I'm not particularly fussy. I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff and someone will probably organise an evening of drinks as well."

"That isn't really necessary."

"Nonsense, any excuse the staff can have at going out for drinks is what they'll do. Its been pretty hectic so they do all deserve a break. And besides, now that we are both older and of legal age, we can partake in drinking together and catch up!" Kirishima clapped a hand on Yokozawa's shoulder and then gave him a wave, moving down the hallway and towards the elevator to head back to the Japun floor.

Yokozawa made his way to the staff room on this floor, rinsing out the cups and drying them as he thought over the sudden appearance of the Senpai he'd been associated with years ago.

_Back in his school days, the junior and senior school was on the same campus and Yokozawa was in his last year of junior high, at the tender age of 15 and was helping out in the school library when a bunch of seniors came in, spouting off all sorts of nonsense and causing quite a scene. The young dark haired teen, who was in charge at the moment, since the normal president of the library club was away sick today, stood from behind the counter, made his way over to the seniors and told them to either leave or quieten down as they were disturbing other students. He'd been quite a short arse back in those days, but he didn't reel back when a pair of intense green eyes looked down at him, the seniors arms swung over the shoulders of two pretty and quite busty girls at his sides._

"_You are more then welcome to stay, but please take note of the rules." Yokozawa had pointed to a sign, the six seniors, turning to glance over at it._

"_And if we don't?" The then younger Kirishima questioned instantly._

"_Then no student should look upon you with any sort of respect if you cannot follow some simple rules and set an example for them." _

_Another male student stepped forward, ready to chew Yokozawa out but Kirishima had stopped him, a pleasant smile on his face, his princely mask in place._

"_Lets go do some karaoke." His followers had agreed and the library fell quiet once more._

_Yokozawa began stacking some books away. The young teenager at the time had no idea just what an impression he'd made on the 'prince' of the entire school. Nor was he aware that for the rest of the year they'd become more intertwined as Kirishima would eventually turn his usually quiet and routine life upside down._

Yokozawa shook his head of such thoughts and quickly made his way back to the Sales Department. When he got to the floor he made his way over to his superior to see whether there had been any comments and/or questions in regards to the meeting.

"Your presentation was well received by all Yokozawa-kun." The man nodded in kind. "Directors will no doubt want to have their own meeting to discuss what you've provided and if anything arises I'll let you know."

"Thank you very much." Yokozawa was about to move back to his desk when his superior stood as he called another sales employee over, the man a lot shorter then him.

"I've enlisted the help of Henmi-kun here to assist you with your duties in regards to Emerald. As Japun is under the pump at the moment, I hope you can concentrate on helping them out as much as possible. I'm sure the pressure will ease as you get used to working alongside the staff members there and once that occurs I have every faith in you to balance between the two divisions with ease. I've sent Kirishima-san an email advising him that you will begin working with his staff as of tomorrow."

Yokozawa nodded his head and made his way back to his desk, Henmi hot on his heels as the shorter man pulled up a chair beside him to listen to everything he was working on. The tall salesman had no dramas with working alongside Henmi, the younger man pretty much being the only one in Sales, besides his superior, who seemed to want to talk to him. That really didn't bother Yokozawa as he was here to do his job and to do it well. He and the shorter man had gone for a couple drinks since he began working here, but as of late his current drinking buddy was Takano. The two had sparked up a conversation one evening at a drinking party, realising they'd attended the same University and since then had started up a friendship.

* * *

[Yokozawa's place]

Yokozawa returned home late, kicking off his shoes as he mumbled he was home, even though he lived alone...well...sort of. The man made his way into his apartment, having lived above the book store downstairs for many years now. His grandfather used to own the building and the store. When he'd passed away, he did everything he could to ensure the building and the book store was not sold and convinced his older brother to be a co-owner with him. It was currently looked after by the Mizuno's, a married couple with two small children who lived in the only other apartment above the shop. Yokozawa had moved out of the two bedroom apartment into the smaller studio style apartment when he had hired the nice couple to run the store. They had first been against the move, but Yokozawa wasn't phased by it at all. And years later, he was now quite close to them.

Yokozawa padded into the room to see his pet cat curled on his lounge, ears flicking at hearing rustling of the convenience store plastic bag he placed on the coffee table. Instantly his hand went to scratch behind his cats ears.

"I'm home Sorata." A loud content purr was his male cats response.

The salesman headed to his kitchen, picking up his cats bowl as he cracked open a tin of tuna and pressed a fork into it, breaking it up for his feline companion. He rinsed the fork and then placed the bowl on the wooden floorboards, feeling the feline wind his way around his ankles as though in thanks for the food before he began to munch it down. Yokozawa left his happy cat to his dinner and went to eat his own as he pried the bento lid off, chopsticks in hand, a can of beer for company and an old movie playing on the TV.

* * *

[Random Restaurant – Friday Evening]

"Kanpai!" Cheers assaulted Yokozawa's senses as everyone clinked their respective glasses together. Kirishima had been correct that it wouldn't take long for some of the women in the team to organise a drinking party. He'd been introduced on the Tuesday and by Friday here he was in a restaurant a couple blocks from Marukawa, in a private room with the rest of the Japun staff drinking up a storm.

During his first few days on the Japun floor, sitting at a spare desk which Miyano-san usually used, Yokozawa had finally realised just how much work he was required to do, which also included some business trips to various stores around the country. Yokozawa had never been on such trips before and had consulted Fujikawa-san for advice. The man had pretty much informed him that although he was his superior, his questions should really be brought to Kirishima's attention as Editor-in-Chief of Japun. Friday morning he had a meeting with Kirishima about it all and by the afternoon he was scheduled to be travelling for an entire week starting from next Monday.

"Would you like a refill Yokozawa-san?" Steely blue eyes finally focused on a flushed face of one of the women in Japun.

"Thank you, but I really should be going soon." He listened to slight whines from the tipsy women and felt guilty considering it was only 9pm. "Sorry, I've someone waiting at home for me." The salesman didn't notice several people stop their conversations and turned to gaze at him due to his comment as the man was too busy pulling his phone from his pocket as it began to vibrate. Yokozawa quickly stood, excusing himself from the room, not realising almond eyes followed his every move. It didn't take long for Kirishima to sneak out and go on the hunt.

"Sorry, its been pretty hectic in Japun." Kirishima had pried open the shoji of the restaurant just in time to hear that comment. "What kind of question is that? Is he better then you, that's just stupid." Kirishima felt an eyebrow rise as he could only hear Yokozawa's side of the conversation as he stood out on the deserted street. A frown suddenly rested against Kirishima's lips at the slight chuckle in Yokozawa's voice. The man was never like that with him. "I'm fine, everyone has been very helpful, including Kirishima-san. He's an old acquaintance is all. No, we can't go drinking for awhile, I've a business trip to attend. Are you sure you aren't drunk Takano-san, it sounds like you are missing me." Yokozawa teased and listened to Takano swear at him down the line before he cut off their phone conversation. "Ah, he hung up." The salesman muttered to himself before turning around, eyes going slightly wide as Kirishima was standing there.

"Ki-Kirishima-san,"

"Sorry for eavesdropping just a moment ago, the others were wondering where you'd gone." The Editor-in-Chief told a small white lie.

"Sorry, it was Takano-san from Emerald. As of late we've been meeting up on a Friday so he was wondering why I wasn't at the usual bar." Yokozawa didn't know why he was explaining himself to Kirishima like this. It was none of the man's business what he did after hours.

"I heard you saying you would be heading off soon."

"Ah yes,"

"Got a girl waiting at home?"

"Not at all."

"You mean, its a guy?" Kirishima was surprised at his own question as it came out before he could contain it. He'd been surprised about the thought of Yokozawa being attached, but didn't realise that perhaps what he'd done to the youngster back in their school days, more out of sheer curiosity and for the fact that Yokozawa didn't put up much of a fight back then, may have actually turned the man!

"What exactly are we talking about?" Yokozawa had no idea why Kirishima's face had contorted the way it did. It was somehow a cross between anger and jealousy...though he was slightly drunk so perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. It was then the salesman went back over the conversation and then felt his eyes widen slightly and his cheeks flushed. "Wait, you've got it all wrong! I mean it is a male, but its my cat!"

"Cat?" Kirishima replied as he watched Yokozawa enter the room, grabbing up his belongings and thanking everyone for a nice evening. The oblivious co-workers cheered and waved him off while Kirishima once again followed the salesman out, this time with his own belongings as well. He eyed the man as he was flipping through his phone before stopping to thrust it in his face.

"My cat, Sorata."

"I see..." Kirishima had not realised how much that comment eased his stiff body as he gazed at an adorable cat attacking Yokozawa's house slippers. He'd no idea that meeting his 'kohai' once again would stir feelings he'd not felt within him for such a long time.

"I'm heading this way." Yokozawa pointed towards the direction of the nearest train station, even though he didn't need to take one as the bookshop was in that direction, merely a 20 minute walk away. Yokozawa was a little perplexed when Kirishima just silently followed him, but assumed he needed the train station to get back to his home. Even when he stopped in a bakery to pick up some cakes and pastries, the Editor-in-Chief didn't continue on and instead waited for him. The walk ended up being a very quiet one indeed. Not at all what Yokozawa assumed it would be considering how "perky" his former Senpai seemed to be when they met again after so many years and the way he stipulated that they should "catch up".

Just when Yokozawa worked up the courage to say something he saw the bookshop in sight, still open as it was always open late on a Friday and Saturday night and stopped in front of it.

"What's wrong?" Kirishima remarked before glancing up at the sign. "Woah..."

"What?"

"Man this brings back memories. I can't believe its still here."

_One afternoon after school, Kirishima had been doing karaoke with his usual mob of friends, all of them out of uniform so if they caused any mischief they could escape without being identified by their school uniform. The senior had gone to sneak a cigarette break, having taken a few from his father's study and ended up being caught by one of the girls who was infatuated with him. She'd given him a right old lecture when in no uncertain terms he'd revealed his true character and pretty much told her to get lost because she was annoying. She'd slapped him across the face and run away in tears._

"_Need an ice pack?" Kirishima had shot his head up, glancing at the teenager he'd befriended, albeit reluctantly on the junior high students side of things, as he found Yokozawa staring over at him, one hand adjusting the thick glasses on his face. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I work here." Yokozawa shot back as he headed back inside, the senior following close behind._

"_Working is against school rules."_

"_And you are all about following school rules aren't you Kirishima-senpai." _

"_Taka-kun, could you place some new books on the shelves for me?" Kirishima watched an elderly gentleman wheel out a stack of books on a trolley._

"_Let me just deal with him first." Yokozawa rudely pointed at the teen behind him, crinkled eyes gazing quietly at the taller student. Kirishima watched Yokozawa head off into the back and then quickly introduced himself to the man staring over at him._

"_Its nice to see Taka-kun has finally made a friend." The senior student couldn't comment since even he wasn't sure if he and his kohai were actually friends. Every time he came upon the younger boy, the look on his face, he wasn't sure whether it was a happy one or not. In the end Kirishima didn't care, for some reason he just wanted to be around Yokozawa whether the boy liked it or not._

"_Here, place this against your cheek or you'll cause a scene at school if it swells up." The dark haired teen gave a cold compress to Kirishima and then went to stack books as asked. He eyed the light haired senior who came looking for him, idly standing behind him like a little lost puppy. "Make yourself useful would you?" Yokozawa pointed to a stack of books and the teen was quite surprised as Kirishima did as he asked._

"_If you get caught by one of the teachers..."_

"_I don't care." Kirishima jerked his eyes to the smaller boy who was stacking books at top speed. "I've been coming here since I was little, I've loved this place since I can remember and my grandfather has been quite sick as of late." Both students turned to look back at the ageing man. _

"_Technically I'm not even getting paid, which is pretty much slave labour if you ask me, but I still do it because...I'd do anything to help him out."_

"_I totally understand." Steely blue eyes turned to see truth held within sparkling green. "My grandfather runs a dojo, I quit judo awhile ago, but I still like going there and sometimes I help out, but I think these days I'm mainly in the way."_

"_I can't picture that at all."_

"_Why not?" Kirishima walked after Yokozawa as they moved down an aisle with no customers within it._

"_Because your the 'prince' everyone talks about at school. Sweating, placing in a bit of effort, it just seems weird."_

"_If that is how everyone in the school perceives me then so be it. What I'm more interested in is how I appear to you?"_

"_Annoying." The younger teen responded without a thought, head shooting up when Kirishima burst out laughing, not at all offended by the comment. "Ah, um, sorry..." Yokozawa scratched awkwardly at the back of his head, eyes going extremely wide when suddenly, without warning, the older teen had leaned over, lips pressed against his!_

"_Err..." Kirishima began when he'd stood back to his normal height, not in the slightest bit sure why he had done that at all! His kohai, who was a good foot shorter then him looked so darn adorable just then it ended up just happening! Quietly he watched as Yokozawa slammed a book in place and then wheeled the trolley back towards the front of the store. "Oi, Yokozawa!"_

"_Stay away from me!" Customers looked up from opened books or magazines as the young boy rushed under the counter and straight into the back, slamming the door closed. Kirishima apologised to Yokozawa's grandfather and then bowed to some of the customers before rushing out of the shop and straight towards the train station which would get him closer to home. As he hopped on the train, Kirishima wondered if his adorable little kohai would ever talk to him again._

* * *

[Back to the present]

"Ah, I really want to kiss you right now."

"What the hell are you spouting!" That comment was so unexpected, Yokozawa felt his cheeks flush as he flipped open the menu, eyes flicking to the skipping Hiyori who was returning to the booth.

"So many delicious cakes I don't know what to choose!"

"How about we each get some set menus of taste testers, you can decide what you like from that and we'll buy your favourites for dessert over the weekend." Yokozawa hoped that the flush on his face had disappeared thanks to his companions ridiculous comment. What the hell was the man thinking about anyway?

"You'll be staying over with us Oniichan?"

Steely blue orbs flicked over to almond for a split second before returning to Hiyori's hopeful gaze. "Err, if that is no trouble..."

"Hooray! Oniichan hasn't been over in weeks and I'm sure Sora-chan has been missing you terribly." The youngster piped up. "Plus..." The 11 year old shyly began, "I miss Oniichan coming over as well." The comment melted the salesman's heart in an instant.

"Come here you," He mumbled and Hiyo placed a big grin on her lips as she ducked to the other side of the booth, engulfed in a hug by the usually awkward man. Even though it was daylight, even though there were some onlookers, his adorable companion just couldn't help but be so "lovey dovey" with his daughter, she giggling up a storm, a cute blush on her cheeks as Yokozawa mumbled something to her, it whispered in her ear so he couldn't hear it. It was moments like this that Kirishima truly treasured.

"May I take your order?" A slightly apprehensive waitress voiced, seemingly a little bit apologetic for ruining the moment. Hiyori ducked back to the same side of the booth as her father and pointed out the set dessert menus they'd like to order and then got herself a strawberry milkshake, her father ordered a cappuccino and her Oniichan had an espresso.

It didn't take long for the desserts and drinks to be presented to them as well as three plates, serviettes, tiny spoons and forks. It was almost comical as the two men watched Hiyori debate about which she should try first and instead caved an asked her father to pick the first dessert to try. The man in question decided on the fast melting home-made ice cream, which turned out to be quite delicious in the end. Hiyori then asked Yokozawa to choose the next one and it ended up turning into a small little game as each had a turn of choosing a dessert.

"Oniichan," Eyes turned to the young girl who was waving the dark haired man closer, the suit clad Yokozawa bending over the table to catch Hiyori's whisper, which Kirishima could hear as well. "The lemon cheesecake that Oniichan made on my birthday is much tastier then this one." The father chuckled lightly at the comment.

"At least that is one we know not to get afterwards." Kirishima drank the last of his cappuccino. He easily picked up his light daughter, she squeaking in surprise, but it was only so he could slide out and make his way to the bathroom, leaving the two most precious to him to finish off the desserts since he didn't want anymore.

Upon returning, Yokozawa and Hiyori had polished off the remaining desserts in record time and were both standing near the glass cabinet, picking out desserts to take home. When the takeaway box was deposited into Hiyori's waiting hands, the look on her face really did take him back to the first time Yokozawa had handed a box of sweets over to three energetic 6 year old girls.

* * *

[Four years ago – in front of the bookshop]

"Oniichan, Oniichan!" Kirishima jerked from his previous thoughts of the first time he'd kissed the unsuspecting Yokozawa as he observed two young children, both girls, rushing up to Yokozawa, he squatting to be at their short heights. "Where have you been?" Though Yokozawa was welcomed into the Japun Department, Kirishima had heard some mutterings going on about the man's personality. Several people were still quite hesitant to start up a conversation with the seemingly standoffish man, however if they saw him now, the character they perceived him to be was not accurate at all.

"Sorry, I changed jobs for the time being and until I get used to it I'll be working late most days." Kirishima watched pouts fall upon their faces. "Has your friend visited today, I've bought a surprise for everyone for being such good girls." The sparkle in their eyes instantly made Kirishima melt as he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, dialling a certain number.

"Papa?" Kirishima jerked his head up, going straight passed Yokozawa and the two children as he moved into the shop. "Papa can you hear me?" Almond eyes glanced around the corner of an aisle to see a sweet little girl sitting between a bunch of stuffed toys, a book in her lap as she had been quietly reading in the children's section in the shop.

"Hiyo," Big brown eyes shot up, the cellphone snapping closed as the youngster jumped up and instantly dove into the outstretched arms of her handsome father.

"This is such a surprise! I didn't know you knew where Hina-chan and Eiri-chan lived."

"Indeed it is." Kirishima bowed his head slightly to the woman who appeared to have come to check on him, ensuring he wasn't a suspicious person. She was obviously the mother of two of his daughter's best friends. He only knew Yuki-chan and her mother, since they were his neighbours and hadn't yet organised to meet and greet the Mizuno's since he'd been so busy.

"Why is Papa here?"

"I was walking by with a colleague." Hiyo's tiny hand was in his larger one as they made their way to the front of the store.

"Ah, its Oniichan!" Kirishima felt his eyes widen as his daughter made her way over, greeting his kohai merrily. He watched the younger man place his hand on the top of his daughters head, her cheeks flushing cutely as her eyes sparkled happily. "We haven't seen you in ages!" The store owners, plus Kirishima watched as Yokozawa bent down, apologising for his absence once more and then presented the box of cakes and pastries he'd bought earlier to the three little girls.

"Uwaa..." The three chimed cutely in unison when Hiyo opened up the box to look inside.

"Papa, come and have a look!" Big brown eyes focused on almond as Kirishima quietly made his way over, clearing his throat in slight nervousness when he found a pair of wide steely blue eyes gazing over at him.

"You are Hiyo's father?" Yokozawa was shocked to say the least when he blurted out the question.

"Err...yeah..."

"Do Oniichan and Papa know each other?"

"A long time ago we went to the same school." Kirishima offered up as reasoning, steering his daughter and her two friends away from the entrance so as not to block it from potential customers.

"So Papa and Oniichan are friends, like how Papa and Mama were?" The Editor-in-Chief was trying to quieten his daughter down and bowed in thanks to Mizuno-san when she pushed open the back door to the shop to shuffle the kids, Yokozawa and himself inside.

Quietly they made their way up some internal stairs and into the lounge/dining room of the Mizuno's apartment. Settling the girls down, Kirishima opened the box once more while Yokozawa went to grab plates, cutlery and drinks. The dark haired gentleman returned just in time to see Kirishima talking quietly to Mizuno Haruka, finally introducing himself as the father of her daughter's friend.

"Gomen ne Hiyo," Yokozawa spoke quietly to the youngster, her big brown eyes gazing up at him just as she had scooped a piece of cake into her mouth. "I've kept your Papa away from you and your Mama this evening as a welcoming party was held for me." He watched the young girl shake her head.

"Mama passed away so its only Papa and I now." The salesman suddenly felt sick to his stomach and made a hasty retreat, commenting he needed to purchase a book as he headed back downstairs. As he browsed an aisle, trying to get all his thoughts in order, he finally turned around and found Kirishima was blocking his path.

"You didn't have to run away." Eyebrows furrowed at the comment. "Hiyo thinks she may have upset you at her comment."

"Its not that..." Yokozawa began, eyes turned to look down at the book in his hands before he took a deep breath and focused them on the man before him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About hearing about your wife."

"Well, it was over five years ago now." Kirishima scratched at the back of his head a little perplexed at this sudden conversation. He wasn't ever going to hid it from his kohai, he just needed to pick the right timing, maybe after a few weekends of the two of them going off alone and drinking together, to catch up as he suggested, but it was now out and in the open thanks to his daughter instead.

"It must have been hard for you though."

"Well yeah but,"

"I mean, I know what its like to loose someone you love. When my grandfather passed, I found it very hard so I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you to loose your wife and also try to manage to look after a toddler at the same time."

"We're fine now."

"I would have been there for you." Almond found an adorable blush on Yokozawa's cheeks as he had blurted that out. "I mean, if we had stayed in contact, if we had still been friends, you know I would have tried to help you through it all right?" Kirishima did nothing but stare at the man before him, completely awestruck at the truth held within slightly wavering eyes and noticed the blush darken. "D-Don't just stand there like an idiot, say something!" Even though years had gone by and selfishly Kirishima had not thought about his kohai in so long, not since the fateful day in the meeting room did everything come flooding back, but even now, as they both stood merely a foot apart, the man was still so unbelievably adorable to him and in an instant he stepped forward and pressed his lips against the salesman who had instantly gone rigid just like the first time he had done this in the bookshop.

When Kirishima finally broke the lip lock, after listening to the book hit the floor as Yokozawa had been so surprised he'd lost his grip on it, those steely blue eyes were widely starring at him, the man stunned into silence. Perhaps it was taking him back to when he was 15, to when Kirishima had stolen his lips the first time. The Editor-in-Chief was certain his kohai wouldn't bellow "stay away from me" like he had all those years ago, considering they were both older now and instead silently watched the man's face redden once more, it pretty much reaching his ears.

"I-I've to go." The salesman, in his long strides clutched his bag to his side as he made a hasty retreat, forgetting the book entirely as he disappeared out of the bookshop and into the alleyway and up the side stairs which would lead to his studio apartment. He bounded up them in no time flat, hands slightly shaking as he unlocked the door and then slammed it closed and instantly locked it behind him. He dumped his bag on the ground, kicked off his shoes and made his way to his bathroom. Yokozawa ducked under the shower head, turning on the water as he stood fully clothed beneath it, hand flying to cover his slightly tingling lips. Those lips, which were suddenly invading his usual frame of mind had felt exactly the same as they did from 13 years ago!

* * *

[Back to the present]

"Papa, you're falling behind!" Kirishima must have been on autopilot as he was slowly walking down the street, his daughter and lover way ahead of him as the three of them were making their way towards the station.

"Ah, I'm coming." The man caught up, walking on the other side of his girl as she happily chatted away. "Hiyo, did you want a sleep over at Yuki-chan's?"

"But Oniichan's staying over tonight." Her eyes lifted when Yokozawa dropped his hand atop her head.

"You can study in peace without your father annoying you."

"Hey!"

"I'll stay over for a couple nights and when you come back on Sunday we can do whatever you like."

"Really?" Her eyes beamed happiness.

"And you can take the sweets to Yuki-chan's as a gift." Yokozawa offered, watching as Hiyo nodded happily and flicked open her phone to send Yuki a message. The salesman wasn't an idiot. Even though Kirishima had been acting a bit strange today, he did realise the offer for Hiyo to spend the night at her friends place meant the man was trying to free up the apartment so they could no doubt partake in sex. They'd not spent an evening together, alone, for about three weeks now. It couldn't be helped, their schedules didn't match up this month. Even Yokozawa, who was still not as open as Kirishima was about their relationship, had found the past few weeks trying. Not only had he missed seeing his feline companion and the adorably sweet Hiyori, he truly had missed the company of his lover, even if the man constantly teased him.

"She said yes!"

"Lets hurry home then." Kirishima beamed a victory smile as they walked down the stairs of the subway and onto the train, Hiyo sitting between the two men as she hummed a cute tune.

* * *

[Kirishima Residence]

"Right, I'm off!" The 11 year old shouted, heading for the genkan as she slipped into her sandals, a bag containing some clothes and her school books over her shoulders, pillow tucked under her arm and the box of sweets from the restaurant in the other.

"Have fun!" The father called from his lounging position as Yokozawa saw her off in the hallway, she beaming him her loving bright smile and a wave before she dashed out, leaving the two adults alone. Yokozawa locked the door and then stood there for a good minute or two, having waited for his older lover to pounce on him, but surprisingly it had not occurred. It made his eyebrows furrow as he headed back into the lounge room, removing his jacket and tie as he found Kirishima lying on the couch, one ankle crossed over the other, eyes closed and hands tucked under his head.

Seeing Kirishima lying there was like the way he saw him in the break room when he had returned from his week long business trip. After the man had suddenly kissed him in the bookshop, merely days after they'd met again, it had completely shocked Yokozawa, just like it did 13 years previously. The Editor-in-Chief tried to contact him multiple times, but Yokozawa needed that time to think. He'd started to grow a liking towards Takano, but wasn't sure how the man felt about him and instead just remained as a drinking buddy to the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald. And when his Senpai had suddenly come back into his life, all thoughts were on the older handsome man. It took him a lot of effort to solely concentrate on his job, but during the evenings as he stayed in hotels, his mind would only focus on the feel of soft lips against his own and just what it did to his entire body.

"_Should the Editor-in-Chief really be slacking off?"_ Yokozawa remembered that was the first words out of his mouth. Almond eyes had snapped open, the man sitting up as he looked over the backing of the couch at him. It appeared he really wanted to say something, anything, perhaps even apologise but Yokozawa did something he never thought he would ever do...especially in the workplace. He had bent over, hand at the back of Kirishima's neck as he slammed his lips to the older man's, noticing him jolt as this was possibly not a scenario he had playing in his mind throughout the week they hadn't spoken to each other. _"Lets have a long talk after work today."_ Yokozawa murmured and then pulled away as Kirishima could do nothing but nod his head, watching the salesman exit the break room, leaving him flustered and with his heart pounding for more! And several years later, here they were...and still together.

"Something is wrong with you." Yokozawa couldn't help but blurt out as he stood near the couch, leaning over the backing as he gazed down at his partner. He watched an almond eye crack open to look at him. "What's rolling around in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" The man lying on the couch with Sorata purring on his stomach innocently questioned back. There was no way Yokozawa was going to admit something like 'usually you'd be trying to rip my clothes off by now' and instead just quietly stared down at his lover. "Hand me my coat." Yokozawa picked up the discarded coat which had been thrown over the plus lounge chair and handed it to Kirishima. Yokozawa sat on the coffee table since there was no room on the lounge. "Here you go." Kirishima pulled out a box and handed it to his lover, the man a little confused as to why. "You've really forgotten haven't you." He watched eyebrows furrow and then pointed over Yokozawa's shoulder, watching the man turn to look at the calendar on the wall and to the flower drawn on yesterday's date.

"Hiyo wanted to celebrate, but I said you've been quite busy of late." Steely orbs were wide as he gazed down at the gift and then lifted them to reach almond orbs and a slightly crooked smile on Kirishima's lips. "Its been five years since our fateful day in the office."

"I-I'm sorry." Yokozawa felt a little sick to his stomach at having been so preoccupied and watched as Kirishima rose to sit up, hand ruffling through his already untidy locks of hair.

"Its cool, I'm mean we've never really done anything previously, I'm not even sure how you feel about anniversaries, but lately Hiyo has been listening to a bunch of the women talking in the apartment complex about such celebrations so..."

"Can I open it?"

"Its your present. Hiyo and I picked it out together."

Yokozawa pulled off the lid, heart thumping when he pulled out a box, fingers pushing open the lid to see a sterling silver and black carbon fibre bracelet inside. "I...I can't accept this!" It looked bloody expensive for a start!

"You are rejecting our present?" Though Kirishima found his lover's spluttering adorable, having the present rejected instantly really did hurt.

"No, I mean..." The salesman was beyond flustered. He'd never been given a gift like this before and jerked suddenly when his slightly shaking hands were cupped within stronger ones.

"Truthfully I wanted to get you a ring." Yokozawa was now starring incredulously at the man before him. "But I know you probably would have thrown it in my face and called me an idiot."

"Well..."

"Truthfully, I wonder if I'm forcing you again, after all it wouldn't be the first time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Back when we were kids, there was lots of stuff we did and I'm not sure you were truly into it. Granted at first I was bored and needed entertaining and at first it was out of curiosity, but your responses and your expressions, they truly turned me on." Yokozawa flushed at the comment. "Even now, I wonder sometimes if I'm forcing you to be with me like I did back then."

"Do you honestly think I would have allowed you to touch me without having any feelings for you at all?" Yokozawa snapped angrily, unsure where this pessimistic side of Kirishima was coming from. "I admit a lot of what we did was a little...surprising, but in the end I was happy just being with you whether we were doing _that_ or just bickering!" Yokozawa couldn't believe he had to say such embarrassing shit and defend his 15 year old self to the Senpai that had made him feel so many things back then...and even now.

"Does that mean, you do love me?"

"Of course you idiot!" Yokozawa's ears turned red when he was pulled into a hug. He hadn't meant to blurt that out, but when he felt his partner sigh in relief, he leaned into him, arms lifting to pat him on the back which in turn got Kirishima laughing a little at the awkwardness and cuteness of it all. "If I tell you now what I truly feel, will you return to your usual happy-go-lucky yet cocky self?" Yokozawa felt a nod against his head and even though his heart was hammering in his ribcage and pounding in his ears he quickly blurted out what obviously needed to be said. "I don't know how to describe what you and Hiyo mean to me." The salesman felt Kirishima wanting to pull away, to look at him, but for fear his face was as red as a tomato, Yokozawa gripped him harder, not allowing him to do so. "I've never felt this way towards anyone before, it scares the shit out of me."

"Takafumi..."

"I'd do anything to protect the both of you."

"Now I really want to buy you a ring."

"Don't make fun of me." Kirishima was finally able to pull away, hands cupping his red faced younger lover.

"I'm not making fun. I want Hiyo and I to spend our days with you...and you alone."

"That sounds..." Yokozawa couldn't' even get the words out as he truly didn't want to get ahead of himself.

"It _is_ a proposal." Steely orbs grew wide when lips fell upon his which left him breathless when they finally parted. "I know a ring is out of the question which is why the bracelet is the next best thing. I'd ask you to move in as well but I know you'd flat out refuse, saying something like waiting for when Hiyo has gone to College. Will you accept it?" Yokozawa had never seen Kirishima so nervous before. Not since the first time they slept together when they were kids. His Senpai had been so worried about hurting him he had been an absolute nervous wreck that the fateful night never eventuated into actual penetration due to Kirishima's nerves. The two finally did it a week later after Yokozawa had initiated the kiss for the first time. "You don't have to answer straight away either, I can wait." Kirishima felt a grunt burst from his lips as his dear companion hugged him. The overzealous hug was like the surprise ones he used to get when they were younger.

"Takafumi, your impulsive hugs are like the ones the 15 year old _Taka-kun_ used to give me."

"Why are you always going back to our past?"

"Can't I?" Kirishima shot back. "Don't tell me you don't remember any of our past together?"

"Of course I do, but I don't need to reminisce over it."

"Why not?"

"Because I like living in the now! Being with who you are now, who I am now, with Hiyo and Sorata, the four of us together, its more then what I could have ever asked for."

"God your adorable." Kirishima confessed as he pulled his lightly fuming lover into his arms once more, making him straddle his thighs. "Today has truly been the best day ever. So many things have brought back memories of when we first met and memories of when I was lucky enough to be reunited with you 13 years later." The Editor-in-Chief lifted his face, which had been buried against Yokozawa's chest and pressed his lips against the sensitive skin on his lover's neck.

"Ah," He felt the man above him jolt slightly.

"Your as sensitive as the first time I did this to you."

"Even if years have gone by, I'm not ever going to change and that's because I'll only ever feel like this with you!" Kirishima was certain his lover thought that was voiced in an annoyed and scathing manner, but it instead was turning him on. There was no way this man could ever escape his grasp.

"You've really done a number on me Takafumi." He found confused eyes looking slightly down at him, since he was still sitting above him on the couch. "I won't go easy on you tonight." And the blush was back in an instant. "Since we've the place to ourselves, why don't we _catch up_ over the past few weeks?" A slight frown made its way onto Kirishima's face when Yokozawa got up from his lap.

"Will you...put this on me first?" Yokozawa's face was red, his hand slightly shook as it was held out to the man before him, the box containing the bracelet firmly within his grip.

Kirishima melted instantly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the wrist. "As you wish." The bracelet clicked into place looking perfectly at home on his lover's body, he taking note of the adorable little smile on Yokozawa's lips as he stared down at his "ring". The light haired businessman was so unbelievably in love with this man and knew it'd probably only get worse from here on out, but he was certainly looking forward to their days together from here on out.

Yokozawa linked their hands together, pulling Kirishima to his feet and directed his lover towards the bedroom.

* * *

End.


End file.
